Unconditional love
by Madhvi09
Summary: Severus is about to face the new challenges, new people and the new world.
1. Chapter 1

He was staring at the hearth with his intense black eyes and his black hair fell lifelessly on his shoulders. Then, a man came inside his room and flung the door open. He was shaken at the moment and instantly turned back to see who came in.

"Dad, what happened? Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"Severus, can we talk?" The man spoke.

Severus was bewildered at the time. For a moment, there was absolute silence between them.

"Of course, dad, we can." Severus invited him in and sat on the couch beside him.

"Well, I was just thinking about your vacations. Do you…have any plans?" He spoke.

He had much coarse and bold voice as compared to Severus. He too had black hair and pale skin. He was staring at Severus with much determination.

"Not much. Do you…?" Severus spoke.

"Would you like to go for a walk just for refreshment?" He suggested.

"Yeah…dad, I am actually getting bored. We can surely go." Severus spoke and his expressions signified that he was happy. There was fire shimmering in his eyes.

A voice called out, "Tobias…I need your help. Come up, here." This was a female voice.

"Your mum needs my help…I guess. I'll be here in a minute." Tobias gave a quick expression and disappeared from the room in no time.

Severus sat there thinking about something. He suddenly stood up and started walking towards the door and moved out. His father was strolling a bit far from him. Tobias entered in a room. He stopped before that room, trying to hear the conversation going on between his parents.

"We have to do this. For Severus…we have to do this." He heard a female voice.

He stood there like a statue speaking nothing, just focusing on what they were speaking.

"Eileen, you have to understand. That is not his place." Tobias spoke.

"That is his only place." Eileen spoke a bit loud this time.

Severus couldn't understand what was happening but he didn't say a word to interrupt. He just kept listening. There was a silence of sometime between them and suddenly Eileen came out.

"Do you want something, honey?" Eileen spoke to Severus. Her expressions were alarming and eyes wide.

"Um…I don't…want…." Severus stammered and stepped back.

Tobias came up to see what was happening.

"Oh…Severus, you are here. So, ready for the stroll?" Tobias spoke eyeing Severus.

He flashed a smile towards Severus. Severus revealed a faint expression and finally nodded.

"Dad…can I ask you something?" Severus spoke hesitantly.

"Yeah…" Tobias spoke.

"What…what was the…place mum was talking about?" Severus blurted out.

We were just talking about…where you would spend your whole vacations. Tobias looked at Severus and patted his back.

Severus went to his room and tucked up his boots. He tied the laces and went out of the room.

"Hey…! Dad, shall we leave?" he asked.

"Yep…of course." Tobias spoke from behind a window.

Tobias opened a wooden door and they both went out. It was snowing outside. They both had their mufflers and gloves too. Severus looked a little bit like his father. Just that, his father seemed a bit taller and was skinny. Whereas, Severus was perfect and was paler than his father. They both remained silent for much time.


	2. Chapter 2

They both kept walking and there was nothing in between them except silence and that moment was broken by Tobias.

"hey…son, I wanted to tell you something which me and your mom had been planning throughout your summer holidays." Tobias spoke.

Severus gazed at Tobias with determination in order of expecting something worthwhile. The forehead of Severus was strained due to something.

"Yeah…dad…." Severus spoke but someone interrupted in between.

Severus and Tobias turned to look and there was a girl.

Severus looked at her and his forehead instantly straightened. He seemed relieved and like he lost tons of weight off his spine.

"Oh…lily, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" Tobias spoke.

"Yeah…I am alone. My parents are home, Uncle Tobias." She spoke without taking her eyes off Severus and Severus also kept looking at her.

They both seemed to have a strong and eternal connection.

"Hello…Severus." Lily spoke.

Her golden locks were fluttering like the wings of a butterfly in that windy atmosphere. She winked at Severus and her blue irises were shinning like midnight moon.

"Hello…Lily." Severus spoke and smiled soberly.

"So, you both play and I have to leave because of some work." Tobias spoke.

He left but none of them looked at anything else for a second except each other.

"Hey…Severus, what did you do in your vacations?" she asked him.

"I just …stayed at home." Severus spoke plainly.

"Hey…lily, I need to show you something." Someone shouted from behind. They both turned to see and that was another girl.

"Hey…Petunia, what happened?" Lily asked.

"Come…mommy and daddy have got something for me. I need you to see it." Petunia spoke.

Petunia took lily's hand and took her leaving Severus alone in that cold winter morning.

"Good bye, Lily." Severus whispered when Lily went away.

They both were rushing towards a house. Petunia opened the gate and brought her in. it was warmer in here as compared to outside. They both took of their shoes and went further inside the house. Petunia entered the first room on the left side of the corridor. Lily followed her in.

"Oh sweetheart, you have come back. Have a look on the marvelous achievement of Petunia." A lady spoke.

The lady straightened her back on the couch. Lily sat there and soon she was handed over an envelope. The envelope said:

Mrs. Petunia Evans

Spinner's end,

Cokeworth.

She turned the envelope and saw a logo with HOGWARTS written on it. Her eyes were wide in amazement. She opened the envelope and read the letter:

Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and wizardry

Headmaster: Albus dumbledore

 **Dear Ms. Petunia Evans,**

 **We are very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments that you will need.**

Lily read the whole letter aloud so that everybody could hear. There was a silence of sometime after the letter has been finished. Everyone seems to analyze something in their head. Lily stood up and went towards Petunia. She hugged her and brushed her back.

"I also wanted to go in such kind of school. I am actually fond of magic." Lily spoke.

Petunia smiled at Lily.

The day went on like this….

Next day there was a knock on the door. Lily woke up as she was sleeping on the couch in the living room and everybody else was inside. She went towards the door to check. There was nothing when she peeked out of the door hole but when she hung it open there was a letter with the sane red seal as that of the previous one which she read yesterday. She picked it up in an instant and read it.

This time it was for her.

She jumped with excitement.

"Mom, Dad… come out, see what have I got, another letter from Hogwarts. Petunia and I will go to Hogwarts together." Lily shouted.

Everyone came out and soon did Petunia.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Lily's mom asked.

"Look, mom." Lily said handing over the envelope to her mother.

"It's just GREAT." Her mother spoke.

Petunia came rushing from behind and snatched the letter from her mother's hand. She had grave expressions on her face.

"What happened, Petunia?" Lily asked.

"Nothing…it's just…OH MY GOD..." Petunia muttered to herself.

"Is there something not okay?" Lily asked.

Petunia looked fiercely at Lily and her eyes blazing with fire.

"What is the matter?" Lily asked.

"Nothing…nothing…it's just fine." Petunia blurted out.

"Thank god, you just scared the hell out of me. Come I want to discuss a lot of things with you." Lily spoke.

She took her by the hand and Petunia went behind Lily reluctantly.

They both went inside a room and sat on the bed.

Lily talked and talked but Petunia didn't utter a word and simply kept listening.


End file.
